


Damascena

by pantherophis



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Age Difference, Cannibalism, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantherophis/pseuds/pantherophis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs to be taught how to keep his meals down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damascena

**Author's Note:**

> [damask rose: "brilliant complexion"]
> 
> warning for emeto. based on a comment Fred makes about Roland early in DDS2.

As the rest of them gorge on their prey like starving animals, Varna sees Indra from the corner of his eye, skulking off into the corner. For a moment he raises his head to watch him. Indra clutches the wall with his metal arm and hurls, thick yellow liquid with a mucous-like consistency, and spit spewing out from between his fangs. Varna knows he hasn’t eaten in days and that his stomach is empty; all that’s coming out of him is bile, and it worries him.

Indra phases, and Roland keeps his hand pressed to his glasses with one hand and grapples at the wall with the other as he continues to let it out. Varna furrows his brow and leaves the demon carcass, approaching him.

“I was hoping no one would notice,” Roland says dryly as he wipes his mouth. “But nothing gets past you, does it?”

Varna phases back and Serph leans in to examine Roland’s face. His skin is slick with sweat, his face sickly and gaunt. They all know he hasn't been eating, and dark bags under his eyes indicate he hasn’t been sleeping well, either. Serph’s hands reach inside Roland’s pea coat to smooth fingers against his ribs. Roland looks off to the side, flushing. This isn’t the time for that train of thought but he can’t deny how pleasant Serph’s hands feel.

Finally Serph withdraws. He looks up at him, concern riddling his usually calm face.

“I know,” Roland sighs. “I’d like to try and eat  _something_ , but just the thought seems to make me ill.”

Serph spaces out for a moment, deep in thought. He glances at Roland before half-turning back towards the demon carcass. Before Roland can ask what’s on his mind, Serph gives him a gentle ‘stay here’ motion before returning to the remains of their kill. Roland’s stomach flips when Serph returns with a fistful of dripping flesh.

“Serph,” Roland says warily.

Instead of coming towards him with the meat, Serph turns the corner while beckoning Roland to follow. Roland looks over his shoulder to see the rest of their comrades in their human forms idling around, presumably told to sit and digest for a while. Nothing seems amiss. Roland sighs and decides to trust Serph’s judgment, regardless of what he’s scheming.

As soon as Roland rounds the corner, Serph is on him. With just one hand and the overwhelming strength of his aura, he has Roland pinned to the wall. His calm silver eyes contradict his passionate actions, thrusting inside Roland’s coat and roaming up his side with delicate fingers. Roland barely stifles a groan.

“Serph,” he grunts, “What are you doing?”

Serph offers a slight smile but no words in reply. He presses his chest against Roland’s and sneaks a hand inside his shirt, grazing the skin with his fingertips. The sensation sends a visible shiver through his whole body, to his embarrassment. Serph lets out a tiny laugh – more an exhale accompanied by a smile than anything else, but its enough to calm Roland’s nerves. He meets Serph’s eyes, reassuring and cool, and with a final sigh Roland allows himself to give in.

“Fine. I trust you.”

With an acknowledging nod, Serph runs his hand down Roland’s chest. The skin beneath his fingers is warm, the muscles tense. Roland has lost weight and Serph can count the individual ribs by touch alone. He runs a finger down Roland’s sternum and pauses where his diaphragm is, holding steady as Roland’s shallow panting breathes life in and out of his chest. Serph hears the older man’s heart pounding.

He lowers his hand again, past his navel, brushing the fine soft hairs on his way down. Roland tenses.

“Serph,” he says shakily.

Serph looks up, his hand frozen at Roland’s waistline. He searches Roland’s face for any signs that he wants him to stop. When Roland sighs, closes his eyes, and nods at him to continue, Serph palms the front of his pants. Biting his lip is the only way Roland contains a moan. Serph smiles a little wider, kneading Roland through the fabric. He’s been aroused since Serph first touched him but he’s fully hard now, pressing painfully into Serph’s hand.

Shifting, Serph nestles his leg between Roland’s knees so his hip grinds against his groin. Roland’s whole face is flushed red, the healthiest colour Serph has ever seen it since he gained his atma and stopped eating. While rolling his hip into Roland’s aching cock, Serph reaches his now free hand up to touch the man’s face. It burns under his fingertips. Serph caresses his cheek gently with his thumb, wondering about the last time anyone touched Roland like this. Judging by the way he bucks greedily against Serph’s leg, it must have been a very long time. He grins a little at the thought.

With Roland distracted, Serph drags his thumb down to Roland’s parted lips. Shallow breaths escape them as Roland pants heavily, too deep in a haze of pleasure to realize that Serph is gently prying his mouth open. With his thumb and index finger, Serph pushes against Roland’s teeth in opposite directions until his mouth can accommodate more than just two fingers. Roland is malleable in his hands, completely fogged up with arousal, unthinking. With Roland’s mouth now open, Serph drops his hand back down to his previous task. The front of Roland’s pants look full to bursting and Serph knows this is his chance. As he fondles Roland languidly with one hand, he brings the one clutching fresh meat up to his own mouth. He tears off a small piece and spits it back out, raising it to Roland’s lips. Before Roland realizes what the taste in his mouth is, Serph squeezes his cock with his other hand and Roland snaps his mouth shut to keep a loud moan from escaping. Serph watches Roland’s face clench momentarily before he swallows, trails of spit running between his jaws as he opens his mouth again to breathe.

“Only you could pull this off, Serph,” Roland mutters.

Serph smiles and offers another bite. Roland shuts his eyes, opening his mouth again. The juices drip down Roland’s chin as he sinks his teeth into the flesh, gingerly tearing off a piece. Serph palms his cock with smooth circular motions as Roland gulps the meat down.

“More,” Roland breathes, eyes half-lidded.

This time when Serph lifts the meat, Roland grazes a larger portion with the edge of his teeth before biting down. He moans into it as Serph nimbly unbuttons his pants and slips his hand inside, hovering over his shaft. Roland understands what he’s doing. Too aroused and hungry to care anymore, Roland wolfs down the entire slab of flesh in Serph’s hand. The moment Serph watches it disappear into his throat, he caresses Roland’s cock until Roland’s whole body wracks with pleasure and he comes, thick and wet, into Serph’s hand.

Roland's knees buckle and Serph catches him before he slumps down the wall.

“Sorry,” Roland says quietly, making himself decent and adjusting his glasses. “About everything. Here, let me – “

He grasps Serph’s small hand in his own, frantically pulling a tissue out of his pocket to clean up the mess. As Roland fusses, making sure his hand is spotless, Serph places his other hand on Roland’s shoulder and beams with pride. He looks warmly at Roland, head tilted slightly as if to ask how he was feeling.

“I feel fine. Good, even. Thanks to you.” Roland returns a shy smile and helps Serph stand up as they return to the kill site with the others.

Serph sleeps next to him that night. For the first time in a long time, Roland falls asleep content.


End file.
